Wireless communication may be used as a means of accessing a network. Wireless communication has certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a network. One of those advantages is a lower cost of infrastructure to provide access to many separate locations or addresses compared to wired communications. This is the so-called “last mile” problem. Another advantage is mobility. Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, are not tied by wires to a fixed location. To use wireless communication to access a network, a customer needs to have at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network.
To facilitate wireless communications, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has promulgated a number of wireless standards. These include the 802.11 (WiFi) standards and the 802.16 (WiMAX) standards. Likewise, the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) has promulgated standards to facilitate wireless communications. This includes TIA-856, which is also known as Evolution-Data Optimized (EV-DO). This and certain other ITU standards may be known as the CDMA2000 group of standards. The European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has also promulgated a standard known as long term evolution (LTE). Additional standards such as the fourth generation communication system (4G) are also being pursued. These standards pursue the aim of providing a comprehensive IP solution where voice, data, and streamed multimedia can be given to users on an “anytime, anywhere” basis. These standards also aim to provide higher data rates than previous generations. All of these standards may include specifications for various aspects of wireless communication with a network. These aspects include processes for registering on the network, carrier modulation, frequency bands of operation, and message formats.
Overview
A method of operating a communication system is disclosed. A plurality of ranging processes are performed to monitor a status of a wireless link associated with a device identifier. A ranging request that includes the device identifier and a message skip indicator is received. It is determined that the device identifier is already associated with the wireless link. A duration since a previously completed ranging process is determined. Based on the duration, and the message skip indicator, it is determined whether to respond to the ranging request.
A method of operating a communication system is disclosed. A ranging request that includes a device identifier associated with a wireless device that is already registered on a network is received. It is determined that the wireless device is associated with an idle state. It is determined whether the ranging request included a base station identifier and a paging controller identifier. Based on whether the ranging request included the base station identifier and the paging controller identifier, it is determined whether to respond to the ranging request.
A communication system is disclosed. The communication system has a communication network. The communication system has a network access system coupled to the communication network. The network access system is configured to provide access to the communication network. The network access system performs a plurality of ranging processes to monitor a status of a wireless link associated with a device identifier. The network access system receives a ranging request that includes the device identifier and a message skip indicator. The network access system determines that the device identifier is already registered with the communication network. The network access system determines a duration since a previously completed ranging process. Based on the duration, and the message skip indicator, the network access system determines whether to respond to the ranging request.